Pesadilla
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Necesitaba saber que era ella la que ordenaba, sólo ella. Pero no todo es tan real cómo Bellatrix piensa.Regalo para Samej! [Oneshoot]


Bueno, esto es un regalo para Iratxe, por que hoy es su cumpleaños y porque ella lo vale  
Ha pedido una cosa rara, y cosa más rara aún ha salido...pero bueno, consecuencias de escribirlo todo atropellado, con la ensalada por medio.  
Un Bellatrix/Ginny MUY raro. Pero con nada fuerte, todo es tolerable por mentes sensibles. Creo...  
¡Felicidades! Espero que te guste, jejeje.

Obviamente, todo le pertenece a Rowling, y un poquito, por ser hoy, a Iratxe :)

* * *

Lo necesitaba. Sentir a alguien bajo su poder. Sentir el mando. Saber que era ella la que ordenaba, sólo ella.  
Era cuestión de minutos, quizás segundos, que la muchacha se retorciera, pidiera clemencia y se desmoronara, lloriqueando. Olor a victoria.

Cuando le habían ordenado que se encargara de los prisioneros, había bajado al sótano, sin más. No era correcto, ni prudente contradecir al Lord. Tampoco estaba en sus planes. Pero desde luego, no estaba de acuerdo. No era una niñera¡maldita sea!. Todos aquellos …. _niños_, no sumaban juntos su edad. Pero entró en la primera celda, y la vio, y pensó que podría ser divertido a pesar de todo.

Pelirroja, ojos claros, mirada altiva. Ropa sucia y algo desgastada. No había dudas, era una Weasley. Había escuchado cosas de ella, cómo que se había atrevido a arrojar el Diario en un retrete, y que casi desbarató el plan de su Señor.  
- Insolente.-Se dio cuenta de que había pensado en alto, pero no se reprimió por ello.

De pie, casi inmóvil, con las muñecas sujetas por gruesas cadenas a la pared. Con la cabeza alta, como seguramente su madre le había dicho que permaneciera. Avanzó hasta ella. Lentamente, observando cada detalle de aquella chiquilla entrometida.

Recibió una mirada de odio cuando estuvo tan cerca como para tocarla, y hubiera jurado que le iba a escupir de no haber utilizado un hechizo a tiempo.  
- ¿Sabes que aquí abajo no te va a escuchar nadie, verdad? Potter no vendrá a liberarte, y si lo hiciera…ambas sabemos como acabaría…  
Ginny lo pensó detenidamente. Sí, era verdad. Pero ¿y qué?. No por eso iba a ceder, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, no mientras le quedara una gota de vida.

Le atrapó la cara con una mano, apretando cada vez más, notando cómo sus uñas rozaban la piel, la lastimaban. Una mueca de satisfacción asomó a su cara cuando observó el primer signo de debilidad de la chica. Había bajado la vista. Ella lo aprovechó para acercarse más, _demasiado_, quizás.

Aún con la mano sujetando su cara, comenzó a delinear el contorno de aquel cuerpo inocente con la varita. El cuello, fino, delicado, ligeramente sembrado de pecas, frágil, con aspecto de poder romperse en cualquier momento. De porcelana.  
Los hombros, cubiertos por aquel grueso jersey de lana, tejido a mano, con chillonas combinaciones de colores. Pasó por alto los brazos y descendió lentamente por la cintura, después de haber presionado su varita contra las costillas, provocando un grito ahogado de dolor. Al llegar a la cadera, se acercó aún más a Ginny, notando su respiración contra los labios. Su angustia, su miedo.  
Era aquello lo que necesitaba. El olor a miedo de sus víctimas, el sudor que recorría lentamente su frente, deslizándose por sus mejillas, hasta ir a parar a aquel cuello fino y delicado a punto de romperse…

oOOOo oOOOo

Bellatrix se incorporó de golpe en su cama. No, aquello no era su cama, era una litera vieja, sucia y desarmada. Notó la presencia de su marido, Rodolphus, en la cama de arriba, y aquello, lejos de tranquilizarle, le alteró más. Miró a su alrededor.  
Había otras literas en aquella habitación. Pettigrew, Malfoy, y los dos ineptos que le acompañaban, estabn durmiendo algo más allá.  
- Bellatrix, duérmete de una puta vez. En cuatro horas tenemos que estar en pie, no me jodas con tus pesadillas ahora.  
Escuchó la voz de Rookwood, grave, cortante contra el silencio, y se dio la vuelta, decidida a dormir, entre los ronquidos de su marido y el ulular del viento fuera de aquella casa. _Lo necesitaba_

* * *


End file.
